brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Firestorm
DC Universe |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2014, 2018 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76097 Lex Luthor Mech Takedown LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Firestorm, known as Ronnie Raymond or Jason Rusch, is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Background Comics High school student Ronnie Raymond and Nobel Prize-winning physicist Martin Stein''' 'were caught in an accident that allowed them to fuse into the "nuclear man" Firestorm. Due to Stein's being unconscious during the accident, Raymond was prominently in command of the Firestorm form with Stein a voice of reason inside his mind, able to offer Raymond advice on how to use their powers without actually having any control over their dual form. Banter between the two was a hallmark of their adventures. Stein was initially completely unaware of their dual identity, leaving him concerned about his unusual disappearances and blackouts, but Ronnie was eventually able to convince him of the truth, allowing them to bond as separate individuals rather than as parts of a whole. After the accident, Firestorm took to defending New York City from such threats as Multiplex and Killer Frost. He became a member of the Justice League. Ronnie Raymond was eventually killed by the Shadow Thief, and his essence was funneled into the body of Jason Rusch. Jason was a seventeen-year-old living in Detroit, who wanted nothing more than to escape his home city. He lived with his father who had turned abusive after he lost his hand in an industrial accident. His mother left his father sometime after the accident, leaving the young Jason with his father. With the loss of a job he needed to fund college, Jason turned to a local thug for money, accepting a job as a courier. It was on that job that he encountered the Firestorm matrix, searching for a new host after Ronnie Raymond's death. In the aftermath, Jason struggled to cope with his new identity and powers – a struggle that led to the death of the man who'd hired him. Ronnie Raymond was later called by a black power ring to join the Black Lantern Corps. His reanimated corpse was shown confronting The Flash and Green Lantern alongside Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Elongated Man, Sue Dibny, and Martian Manhunter. He then attacked Jason Rusch (the current Firestorm), and absorbed him into his own version of the Firestorm matrix. Then, using Jason's unique abilities, he turns Gehenna, Jason's girlfriend, into table salt, simultaneously ripping her heart out with a smile. He used the Firestorm Matrix to absorb Jason's anger over Gehenna's death, providing the Black Lanterns with even more emotional energies. He went on to attack Barry and co. at the Justice League satellite. Jason then briefly asserted himself, allowing the heroes to escape. Regaining control, Ronnie proceeded to absorb Jason's willpower. Like other Black Lanterns, the undead Firestorm mimicked the personality of Ronnie Raymond, often wisecracking and exhibiting other stereotypical teenage behavior. In the final battle against Nekron, Ronnie was restored to life alongside Jason, the two separating from Firestorm. Ronnie was confused, asking Atom where Professor Stein was while Jason was upset with Ronnie killing Gehenna. Ronnie, however, apparently had no memory of doing so. The two then became Firestorm. Gallery of Video Game Variations Gallery Firestorm3.png|Firestorm from the Video Games. Firestorm.jpg Firestorm2.png FirestormDCSuperVillains.png|In LEGO DC Super-Villains Dc-sh-flash-miniaturka-01.png |In LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash Appearances * 76097 Lex Luthor Mech Takedown (Jason Rusch Version) TV Appearances * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Ronnie Raymond version) * LEGO DC Super-Villains (Jason Rusch version) Notes * Its physical version is based on the Firestorm version with Jason Rusch and Martin Stein. Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games